1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the emptying of containers; to the puncturing of sealed containers; to inhibiting the dispersion of materials from containers; to moving containers of materials to facilitate the removal of their contents; and in one aspect to such things useful with emptying containers such as drums filled with dangerous, toxic, or hazardous materials.
2. Description of Related Art
The art discloses a variety of containers for materials, including both liquid and solid materials. Some containers have lids or closure members which are removably clamped over a container opening. Other containers have closure members which are bonded or welded over an opening. Depending on the nature of the material in the container, it is possible for pressure to build up in the container. Puncturing such a container or releasing a clamp holding a lid on such a container can result in a dangerous pressure release and an undesirable expulsion of the lid and of material in the container.
Once a container has been opened, removal of its contents may result in spillage or in introduction of material into the surrounding atmosphere. Varying amounts of material may remain in the container requiring additional steps for removal.
There has long been a need for effective devices and methods for removing materials from containers. There has long been a need for such devices and methods for safely dealing with dangerous, toxic, or hazardous materials. There has long been a need for effective and safe devices and methods for puncturing, opening and/or moving such containers. There has long been a need for such devices and methods in which unwanted dispersion of materials from an opened container is inhibited or controlled.